warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Update 24
Die folgenden Update Notizen beziehen sich auf alle Updates, Erweiterungen und HotFixes der Version 24 von Warframe. Teilweise können die Informationen hier auf Englisch oder Deutsch verfügbar sein. Je nach vorhandener Sprache steht vor jedem Forum Post entweder (deutsch) oder (englisch). Die Änderungen und/oder HotFixes befinden sich in einer Liste unter dem jeweiligem Update. 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Version 24 = : For those who are confused at seeing the 'Impact' Icon still appearing, it's actually just the Icon (little hammer) for forced Knockback that you're seeing. No Impact Damage is actually being dealt. *Increased the frequency at which your MOA Companion will use the Whiplash Mine and Anti-Grav Grenade Precepts. *Improved ability to pick up Data Keys that are in motion (i.e. rolling down a hill) in Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty stages. *Improved the Orb Vallis cold/shiver Pet animations. *Updated the Mecha Mod descriptions to include that to achieve the ‘Marked Enemies’ mechanic you must have a Kubrow equipped. *Improvements towards AI spawn flow in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset |fixes = *Fixed Pherliac Pods Components not dropping after killing the Juggernaut. *Fixed Plains Bounties not allowing Cave stages to start if a player is too close, resulting in Bounty failure. *Fixed the Mecha Overdrive Mod not affecting Status Chance in the Arsenal UI stats for Kubrows. *Fixed the Kreska not giving any Clan Affinity after being Researched in the Dojo. This Affinity will magically appear after successfully Researching another item. *Fixed Terra Provisors being able to damage you through Garuda’s Dread Mirror. *Fixed the Bounty board reward screen displaying incorrect quantities of certain rewards. *Fixed a game hitch when loading into a Relay/Town as Garuda. *Fixed the Kubrow Dual Stat Mods (Flame Gland, Shock Collar, Frost Jaw and Venom Teeth) not appearing in the Codex nor Chat linkable. *Fixed Clients not receiving credit towards the Vallis Spelunker Challenge. *Fixed Excavation Power Cell icons displaying outside of the minimap bounds in Orb Vallis. *Fixed invisible ‘steam puzzle’ in The War Within quest. *Fixed missing FX when redeeming items (Gems, Toroids, etc) for Standing. *Fixed the Vox Solaris quest prompt briefly appearing after talking to Eudico. *Fixed Eudico’s VO resetting in the Vox Solaris quest after choosing ‘I need a moment’. *Fixed doubling sounds when selecting a mission. *Fixed a script error when casting Nidus’ Larva ability. *Fixed a script error when casting Excalibur’s Radial blind ability. *Fixed a script error when using an Operator ability. |conclave = |localizations = }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Update 24 Kategorie:Fortuna